


Raining In London

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Coffee Shop, M/M, Swearing, just sad, short sorry 4 that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan & Phil bump into each other at a coffee shop 20 years after they've moved on with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining In London

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a while ago on tumblr and i just never moved it over here. this was a prompt on tumblr and i felt like it would be a nice short fic to make people sad lmao.

It was a cloudy September day in downtown London, and Phil has been out shopping that day. He had been back to school shopping for his daughter, Lily. His daughter was going to be starting secondary school, and he knew some teachers were very strict about what students had for what classes so he decided to forget the hassle and just go and get all of her materials himself.  He had walked around town for about two hours, checking in multiple stores around grabbing different notebooks and pencils and such. When he was satisfied with all of the things he had bought, he decided it was time to return home. But as Phil was starting to walk back, he felt rain drops begin to fall on his hair and hands as thunder cracked throughout the sky. Phil let out a soft curse under his breath as he felt the rain start to come down a bit more, so he quickly went to seek shelter in the nearest store, which just so happened to be a Starbucks.

Phil walked in and lightly brushed his hair out of his face, realizing his surroundings and smiling slightly. Coffee sounded like it would hit the spot right about now to him, so he walked over to the counter. He ordered an iced caramel macchiato and handed the cashier the exact change before moving over to the bar, setting his bag of school supplies down before sitting on one of the bar stools. He pulled out his phone and checked his texts, smiling slightly as he read the text 'I love you, get home safe' sent by his lovely wife. Phil replied, telling her he was just getting coffee and would be home soon.

As Phil continued to absentmindedly scrolled through his emails as he sat there, he heard the barista call out.

"One iced caramel macchiato!" Before returning to her station to make another drink.

She hadn't called a name out or anything, but the place wasn't exactly packed so he figured it was his own drink. Phil shoved his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his bag, and walked over to the counter once more, just in time to bump into another person heading for the same area.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the stranger quickly. "Shit, sorry I didn't see you there? Is this your drink, because I ordered the same thing but she didn't call out the name on the cup or anything."

Phil looked up to be greeted by a pair of the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. The man looked to be about Phil's age, maybe a little younger? He wasn't sure, but he sure looked good for his age. He quickly composed himself though, stuttering a little. "Oh um, it's no problem, it's fine. We can just check." Phil grabbed the drink and twisted it around so the back faced the two, and right on the line 'Fillip' written on it, and Phil let out a soft sigh. "They spelled my name wrong, but yeah it's mine."

"Oh alright, sorry to bother you." The man gave him a small smile, trying to be polite.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Phil once again looked up at the man, and instantly everything clicked. It was Dan. His old friend, Dan. It had been almost 20 odd years since he had seen his friend. When Phil met Rachel, his wife, they began to drift apart until Phil finally decided to move in with her in their own apartment in London and start their life together. Phil had quit doing youtube but he worked at BBC Radio 1 with Dan for about a year after he moved out, but their ratings began to fall once Phil stopped making videos so their show was cut, and he had not seen Dan since. All of these feelings and emotions came rushing back to mind, and Phil didn't want to deal with that. It would be too awkward, so he began to turn around and walk out before he hear Dan call to him again.

"Wait! Shit, sorry. But, do I know you? You look so familiar."

"No." Phil said bluntly, then turned back around and walked out of the coffee shop, taking a sip of his coffee as he began to head home, ignoring the sprinkling rain now. He wasn't going to wait around in a Starbucks for the rain to stop, especially with Dan on his mind. He just needed to head home to see Rachel and Lilly and forget what just happened. It was too emotional, and Phil was in too good of a mood for Dan to ruin that now by coming back into his life.

-

Dan couldn't understand it, the guy looked so familiar but not at the same time. Like, he just couldn't place him in his mind but it was on the tip of his tongue. Like, almost like he knew him a long time ago but it just wasn't working out in his mind. Oh well, no real reason to dwell on it. He had to get back to work, he lunch break was almost over. He waited a few more seconds before the barista called out his order of iced caramel macchiato and walked out of the Starbucks, heading in the opposite direction of the unknown man.

**Author's Note:**

> People are asking for a sequel chapter to this fic an im not 100% sure how to write another one or if i want to???  
> i meant to write it with a sad, blunt, and to point ending. and i like it like that.  
> but if you guys have any idea on how i can write a second part to this, tell me in the comments!!!
> 
> So yeah hoped you guys enjoyed it!! Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated c:


End file.
